


Ezri's Day

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Gangbang, Heavy BDSM, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Submission, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Garak decides that he wants to take his new master role further with Ezri. What does he have install for her?
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax/Elim Garak





	Ezri's Day

Ezri had been sitting at her desk well over an hour waiting for someone to come and discuss their troubles with her. She was immensely bored and desperately wanted to have someone to talk to. She was staring at the door, she jumped out of her skin as her comms badge beeped at her.

“Garak to Ezri.”

“Ezri here, how can I help Garak?” she replied excitedly.

“Well if you wouldn’t mind my dear. Could you please pop into the shop I need your help with something.”

“Of course I’ll be over in a moment, Ezri out.”

She quickly stood up and bolted out of the door. She was extremely glad she had something to do and seeing Garak would make things even better. Just as she was about to leave sick bay, Julian appeared. He looked at Ezri slightly bemused and wanted to know where she was vanishing so quickly to.

“Hey Ez, what’s the hurry?” he asked.

She quickly spun around and faced Julian.

“Garak's asked me for help with something. As its dead at the moment so I thought I'd go and see what he wants,” She replied very casually.

Julian smiled and nodded. If he wasn't mistaken, he knew exactly what Garak was planning and didn’t want to spoil the surprise for Ezri.

“Ah fair enough, just as long as you give him this from me, I won’t be upset,” Julian said as he kissed her.

Ezri blushed, kissed Julian and continued on her way to see Garak. Once she was inside Garak's shop, she spent a moment looking for him. _Huh? Where’s he got to I wonder?_ _s_ he thought. It took her a moment to realise that he was probably out the back sorting out some fabric. She went through the door to the back room and could see Garak standing there.

“Hey Garak, what did you need help with?” she asked.

Garak didn’t speak. Instead he walked straight up to her and kissed her. Ezri groaned as Garak deepened the embrace. Their tongues rolled and their lips sealed around each others. She could feel her slit becoming tighter and wetter as the kisses deepened. Without warning, Garak released himself and took a step back. Ezri looked at him slightly confused. Had she done something wrong? A dark grin emerged on Garak’s face and muttered, “As your Master, I want you to deep throat my cock and swallow all of my cum.”

Without hesitation, Ezri knelt down in front Garak. He quickly dropped his trousers and underpants to reveal his swollen cock. She lent in closer and allowed him to push his cock deep inside of her throat. He placed his hands behind her head and began to quickly thrust deep inside her throat. Ezri groaned, she loved the feel of his cock and her being at his mercy. Garak pushed his cock deeper and harder. He knew he wasn’t far from releasing. He gave one last hard deep thrust and splattered his large load into Ezri’s throat. As he came he moaned loudly. His knees were slightly weakened and took a moment to compose himself.

Ezri swallowed his load and looked up at him waiting for further instruction.

“You’re an excellent slave, Ezri. You deep throat so well. Now I want you to strip off and bend over on the side so I can fuck you hard from behind,” demanded Garak.

“Yes Master, I love being your slut,” Ezri replied.

She quickly removed her clothes, lent her arms onto the side and bent over. Garak stood behind her, he placed his hand over her clit and slit. He could feel the heat radiating from her and how wet her slit was. He slowly rubbed her clit and then slipped two of his fingers deep inside of her slippery cunt. She softly moaned. She could feel herself growing tighter and wetter again. Garak curled his finger hard into her g-spot and wiggled them. She gasped, she didn’t know if she could hold back from cumming onto his hand. Garak quickly removed his finger and replaced them with his freshly hard cock.

“Good Slut, I don’t want you to cum just yet. You’re nice and tight, which is perfect for me to fuck you hard. Now what do you say?” asked Garak.

“Thank you Master for letting me fuck you. I’m not worthy,” she quietly replied.

Garak pushed deep inside of Ezri. He could feel her walls gripping tightly around his cock. Ezri gasped in delight. She could feel his cock deep inside of her; it made her wetter and tighter.

“Please Master! Fuck me hard!” she begged.

A dark grin appeared on Garak’s face. He thrust harder and faster into her. Her moans started to reverberate off the walls. While Garak penetrated, he also slapped her hard over the ass. Her ass cheeks began to redden, but it didn’t stop Ezri riding Garak’s cock hard. _Oh Master, you make me feel like a bitch in heat. Please don’t stop now!_ She thought. Garak continued to fuck her deep and hard. He ceased slapping her ass cheeks, moved his hands onto her breasts and began to tightly squeeze her nipples.

Ezri’s moans changed into pleasurable screams. It wasn’t just the feeling of being deeply penetrated from behind that was closer to tipping her over the edge but also the extra arousal from her nipple being pinched as well. Each time he squeezed and thrust, she felt a wave of intense pleasure coursing through her, making her cunt throb and pulse. Garak started to moan in unison with Ezri’s screams. He threw his head back and came hard in her. Both were gasping, but soon stopped.

Garak slowly removed his cock and stared at Ezri’s dripping slit. It was a mixture of his cum and her spendings. He asked Ezri to turn around and clean his cock. Without any hesitation she placed her tongue onto his shrunken leaking cock and quickly lapped up any remaining cum. Once she had finished she stood back up and waited for further instruction.

“What a good Slut you’ve been. You took me so well. Get dressed and return to sick bay,” Garak instructed.

“Yes Master, thank you for complimenting me,” replied Ezri quickly placing her clothes back on.

“Just one more thing. You’re not allowed to clean yourself or have Julian clean you up. I want to be able to taste me inside of you later. Do I make myself clear?” Garak asked sternly.

“Yes Master completely,” she replied.

Garak smiled, he was so grateful for the pleasure Ezri had given him. He hugged her and kissed her on the head. She blushed but knew that he still loved and cared for her. They hugged and Ezri quickly returned to sick bay.

Her head was spinning and her knees felt like they were about to buckle any moment. Garak had pleasured her immensely, that she was still feeling the aftershocks even when she had returned to her office. She carefully placed herself back in her chair and could feel her pussy squelch as she sat on the cushion. _I can’t believe how well Garak fucked me. I’m still feeling it now. Damn it how am I going to get through this afternoon without cleaning myself up? Urrgghh! s_ he thought. She sighed happily. A moment later Julian appeared in her office, smiling.

“Hey Julian, how can I help you?” she asked.

“Just thought I’d have a quick catch up with you, seeing as you’ve been gone a while. By any chance, was it helping Garak with your mouth?” he slyly asked. Ezri blushed and bit her lip. Julian had caught her out and decided to give him some detail.

“Well alright, you’ve got me. Let’s see. He deep throated me and fucked me hard from behind. Also I have been ordered that I’m not to clean myself up as he wants to be able to taste himself inside of me later,” she quickly explained.

While Ezri explained, Julian started to rub the front of his trousers. He could feel himself becoming aroused from picturing what Garak and Ezri had been up to. He knew that if he and Ezri played together Garak would punish them hard for their disobedience. As he thought about it, he could feel himself becoming aroused him even more. He decided that he was going to give Ezri what they were both craving.

Julian walked around to Ezri. She stood up in front of him and placed her hand onto his throbbing cock. She rubbed it and then leaned in and passionately kissed him. Their tongues danced together, making sure that they explored the full extent of each others mouth and their lips sealed tightly together. As they kissed more passionately, Ezri rubbed harder demanding that Julian pleasure her. They broke the kiss and Ezri quickly removed her trousers, allowing Julian to pleasure her how he saw fit.

He asked her to sit back in her chair with her legs spread wide. She quickly sat down making sure that she was as far forward in the seat as she could go and spread her legs. Julian knelt down in front of her and inhaled the scent that was protruding from her sticky cunt. He could smell Garak’s and Ezri’s cum and oh how he loved the scent. He pushed his mouth onto her open slit and quickly began to lap up the ooze that was slowly seeping from her. Ezri softly moaned, she loved it when Garak or Julian came in her and then the other would eat her out after. Julian pushed his tongue deeper and quickly finished off the remaining cum that was still inside her. He pulled his head back, looked up at Ezri and gently murmured “you tasted amazing. Now please let me fuck you over the desk.”

Ezri slowly stood up. She looked down at Julian, gently caressed her fingers though his hair and laid herself over the desk. Julian stood up and turned around to face her. He placed his hand onto her bottom, gently squeezed and caressed it, then carefully unzipped the front of his trousers, released his throbbing cock and gently placed it inside of Ezri.

She softly moaned. It felt incredible when Julian was inside of her. She could feel her cunt becoming wetter and tighter. He started slowly, he wanted to last as long as possible and give Ezri amazing pleasure. His hands were gripping onto each of her hips. As he thrust, every so often would slap her ass cheeks as he thrust. Ezri gasped each time her cheeks were slapped, it was sending her into a euphoric state.

She gripped the desk tightly, knowing that it wouldn’t be much longer before she came. Julian thrust harder and deeper. He could feel the slick sides tightening around his cock and could hear Ezri gasping and moaning more frequently and clearly. He quickly moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed even deeper. Ezri’s moans vanished and replaced by high pitched orgasmic screams. She pushed herself as hard as she could into Julian and allowed herself to release the burning orgasm onto him. As she released, she let out a long low moan. Her cum splattered onto Julian’s balls and pubic area. Split seconds later, Julian came hard inside of her. He removed his sticky cock and flopped into the chair, gasping for breath. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead and onto the floor. Ezri slowly stood herself back up and turned to face Julian. It took a moment for either of them to speak.

“Oh Julian, you incredible guy. This is why I love you so much! Damn it! I’m now soaking below but feel so amazing!” breathed Ezri.

She wrapped her arms around the back of Julian’s neck, kissed him and smiled. Julian grinned back at her and gently spoke.

“Well how could I resist such a gorgeous girl? Especially when she’s already been fucked and filled with our other gorgeous partner’s cum.”

Ezri released a little girly giggle and blushed. She still couldn’t quite believe that she had two amazing partners who loved and cared for her so much. Julian picked her trousers and underwear from the floor and passed them to her. She quickly placed them back on and helped Julian with doing his trousers back up. They quickly embraced and hugged. Julian said goodbye and left back to sick bay. Ezri smiled to herself and thought, _that was incredible. Being fucked twice by both Garak and Julian makes me wonder what will be in store for later._

Later in the evening both Ezri and Julian were back in their quarters, curled up together on the sofa. Both of them were sharing kisses while caressing each others faces. Neither of them noticed Garak appearing in the quarters. He coughed loudly; both jumped and quickly stood to attention in front of Garak.

“Alright my slaves, I have something for you both,” Garak announced.

In his hand he held two collars, both were red and had tags on.

“Julian you first, I’ve decided your slave name is going to be Cum Dump,” mentioned Garak.

Julian stepped closer to Garak. He placed the red collar around his neck, tightened the strap. He looked at Julian and nodded approvingly.

“Thank you Master, I love the name Cum Dump,” Julian replied. He stepped back and allowed Ezri to gain her collar.

“Ezri, you will be known as Jizz Slut.”

Garak placed the collar around Ezri’s neck, tightening the strap and nodded approvingly.

“Thank you Master, I to love my new name Jizz Slut,” Ezri replied.

A smirk appeared on Garak’s face. He was fully in control of them.

“Jizz Slut! Remove your clothes and then on your hands and knees! I want to check that you and Cum Dump haven’t been getting up to any mischief,” demanded Garak.

Without any hesitation Ezri quickly removed her clothes and placed herself on her hands and knees. Garak crouched down behind her, placed two fingers inside her sticky cunt, removed them and placed them in his mouth.

“What's this I taste? By any chance is that Cum Dump’s cum inside of you?” Garak accused.

Ezri blushed. She knew she was in trouble.

“Yes Master, me and Cum Dump have fucked,” she admitted.

A dark grin emerged on Garak’s face.

“So you've blatantly ignored your Masters orders. I think it’s time both you and Cum Dump are punished. Both of you, on your hands and knees and crawl into the bedroom!” bellowed Garak.

Without a backwards look, both Ezri and Julian quickly crawled into the bedroom and waited in front of the bed. Garak appeared in front of them. He looked down at both of them in disgust.

“Tsk Tsk Tsk. What a naughty pair of slaves you’ve both been. Cum Dump! I want you to strip off and then both you and Jizz Slut are to suck me off at the same time. Do I make myself clear?” demanded Garak.

“Yes Master,” they replied.

Julian quickly removed his clothes and placed himself back on his knees next to Ezri. Garak had also removed his clothes. His cock was fully aroused and could see Julian fully aroused to. He stepped forward and allowed Ezri and Julian to share in his cock’s delight.

Ezri started to kiss and lick up and down Garak’s shaft, while Julian took the head into his mouth and began to rub his tongue around the tip. Garak sighed; he loved it when they both pleasured him at the same time. Ezri kissed her way up to the head, Julian moved his head back, they both started to rub their tongues around the head and each other. Garak groaned he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back.

“Jizz Slut, release yourself. I want to cum into Cum Dump’s mouth and then I will allow you to share my jizz,” ordered Garak.

Ezri quickly released herself, knelt back down and watched Julian take Garak’s cock fully in his mouth. Garak thrust hard, while Julian sucked deeply awaiting for Garak to release his load. He could feel Garak’s cock starting to twitch more frequently the closer he came to releasing.

Garak tipped his head back and moaned as he came. Julian’s mouth began to quickly fill with Garak’s spendings. He released himself, tapped Ezri's arm and quickly placed her mouth over his. She could taste Garak in his mouth and quickly lapped up what cum she could. Both of them swallowed and looked back at Garak.

“Excellent slaves. Now then Jizz Slut come here, your punishment is about to begin. Cum Dump sit on that chair and a wait for further instruction,” demanded Garak.

Julian sat down on the chair. He watched Garak walk over to the shelf with the sex toys and various other instruments. He pulled two gags, a blindfold, arm and leg cuffs and rope away from it. The blindfold, one of the gags and cuffs, he placed on the bed. He walked back over to Julian, placed the other gag inside his mouth and pulled the strap tight. He then placed Julian’s arms behind his back and tightly bound them together. He moved back in front of Julian, quickly kissed him on the head and murmured “you'll get your turn soon enough, for now enjoy the show that is about to unfold.”

Garak walked over to Ezri. She stood perfectly still and silent. He looked at her, placed his hand over her breast and quickly rubbed and squeezed it. She didn’t flinch or blink. She knew that Garak was trying to tease and break her concentration, but wasn’t going to allow him to do so. He grabbed the gag from the bed, placed it in her mouth and tightened the strap. He slapped her ass and ordered her to lay on the bed ready for him. She climbed onto the bed, quickly crawled to the top end and rolled onto her back preparing herself. Garak placed the blindfold over her eyes, quickly placed the cuffs on, attached them to the straps and pulled them tight. As he did that, Julian’s arousal almost became unbearable. Watching Garak tie down Ezri and blindfold her excited him enormously. He was desperate to see what Garak had planned for Ezri.

Garak placed himself over her and gently kissed his way from the top of her breasts all the way down her torso. He looked over at the bedside cabinet and found the spike wheel that had been used on a previous occasion. He grabbed it and slowly ran it over her body, focusing particularly over her nipples and clit. Every time he rolled it over them, she would let out a muffled moan. Garak pushed the spikes harder into her. He could see that Ezri was aroused from her slit becoming wetter and her muffled moans becoming louder.

“Well I can see that both of my slaves are enjoying this. I think it’s time to up the ante with you Jizz Slut. Time for your nipples to be clamped and some pussy whipping,” he ordered.

He placed the wheel back on the cabinet and reached for the flogger and nipple clamps. _Damn it! I wish Garak would flog me. Oh Master please let me be your whipping bitch for once,_ Julian thought. Garak clamped Ezri’s nipples. A low muffled moan could be heard trying to escape her. He moved his hand, placed it on her swollen clit and started to caress and squeeze it. She tried to resist releasing her moan but it slipped out of her. Garak smirked, grabbed the flogger and jiggled it over her clit.

“You'll receive twenty lashings as your punishment. I'll then decide whether you will need further punishment. Nod if you understand,” he sneered.

Ezri nodded. Garak shuffled himself backwards and got himself into position. The room became deadly silent. Garak raised the flogger and swung it straight onto her clit. Thwack! The sound echoed throughout the room. With each hit, Garak swung harder and faster. Her slit became wetter with each passing blow. On the last one he decided to spin the flogger hard over her clit. Ezri had reached her euphoric state. She tried to scream as she orgasmed hard. She came over the bed sheets and squirted on them to. Garak quickly removed her blindfold and gag and allowed her to catch her breath.

“You did excellent Jizz Slut. I've never seen you cum like that before, I’m extremely impressed. After you whipping, are you alright to continue?” he gently asked.

“Thank you Master. I’m fine. I’m so grateful for your punishment,” she quietly replied.

Garak smiled and replied.

“Well then allow me to clean you up.”

He pushed himself in front of her leaking slit. He took a moment to inhale her scent and then began to lap up her spendings. Ezri sighed. She was extremely content. Garak placed his tongue below the slit, lapped up the creamy spendings and then moved to her clit. He licked it hard and sucked it at the same time. He couldn’t get enough of her taste. He pulled his head back and looked over at Julian.

“Now then Cum Dump, don’t think I have forgotten about you. I’m going to allow you taste Jizz Slut. Let me untie you and remove your gag,” Garak explained.

Garak slipped off the bed and walked over to Julian. He could see how aroused he was and quickly released the gag and rope.

“Thank you Master. May I please taste Jizz Slut now?” Julian asked.

  
  


Garak nodded. Julian quickly scrambled on to the bed, threw himself in front of Ezri’s dripping cunt and pushed his mouth over the top of it. He wasted no time in lapping up the remaining cum. His tongue explored every crevice, making sure he didn’t miss a single drop. He sat himself back up and waited for Garak to give the next instructions.

“It’s time Cum Dump has some pleasure to. I want you to fuck Jizz Slut’s mouth while I fuck her from behind. Once I have released you, get into the position,” Garak demanded.

He released the straps and removed the cuffs from her hands and wrists. She placed herself onto her hands and knees, ready for them both to fulfil her. Julian placed himself directly in front of her face. Her eyes bulged when she saw how aroused his cock was and wanted to cram it straight in her mouth but decided it was best to wait for Garak’s orders. Garak knelt behind her. He took a moment to contemplate which hole he was going to fuck. _Hmmmm which hole shall I fuck? Seeing as I fucked her cunt earlier, I think I will fuck her ass,_ _h_ e thought.

He looked over at the cabinet and saw a small bottle of lube. Squeezed some into his hand, rubbed some of it on to his cock and the rest into Ezri’s ass hole. She released a little gasp; she had forgotten how much she loved being penetrated there. Garak gave the signal and both he and Julian entered her at the same time. Ezri groaned as they penetrated her. She felt like her body was tingling with excitement. As Julian thrust his cock into her mouth, she rubbed her tongue along the bottom of his shaft and increased her mouths suction. Julian let out a loud moan.

“Oh Jizz Slut! Please let me deep throat you!” begged Julian.

Ezri allowed him to push his cock deep into her throat. Every time he thrust, she could feel his cock pulsating in her throat. Julian groaned louder, he knew he was close to cumming. Garak had also started to moan louder and more clearly. He wanted to fill Ezri with his spending then allow Julian to clean her ass after he'd finished with her. The thought of it aroused him even more. He pushed harder and deeper inside of Ezri. He wanted to cum hard inside of her. Both he and Julian were close to release.

They tipped their heads and howled as they came. Julian released his cock first. Ezri didn’t swallow the load. She wanted to share Julian’s spendings with Garak. Garak released himself from her and knelt behind her. She quickly spun round and pushed her mouth onto his. They embraced in a deep passionate kiss; their tongues rolled and rubbed each others. Garak could taste Julian in Ezri’s mouth and swallowed as much of it as he could. They let go of one another and moved to the top of the bed next to Julian.

“Thank you both for that amazing session once again. You have both been amazing but extremely naughty slaves. Now as your Master I demand that you both cuddle up to me. We now can refer to each other by our proper names,” decided Garak.

Ezri and Julian moved in closer to Garak’s sides and placed their arms around him. They made sure that they could still reach and hold hands while they cuddled up to Garak. Garak sighed contently. It was the perfect ending to an amazing evening. He turned his head to face Julian, quickly kissed him and then did the same to Ezri. He loved both of them so much and still couldn’t believe how happy they all were together. Julian leaned over, quickly kissed Ezri and then went back to tightly cuddling up with Garak. Ezri soon fell asleep at Garak’s side. He and Julian decided not to talk so not to disturb her as she looked so peaceful. A few moments later without realising Julian dropped off to. Garak smiled to himself and though, _I don’t know what I’m going to do with these two. First they massively disobey me and now they’re asleep on me. Never mind as long as we’re all together that’s all that matters._


End file.
